Poetry: Unveiled Darkness
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Love and life. Hatred and death. Opposites and similarities. Real and fake. Let us tear through the many layers of whom we've never understood and together let us go upon a journey... to the void of mind. I only hope you do not fear Dark, Silence, or Voice... for it hurts my eyes, my ears, my throat.
1. Prussia

I decided to do this because 1) I was bored and 2) because I felt like it.

-RMS

* * *

I believe that screaming and throwing a fit are signs that you can't handle life.

I also believe that doing so means you're about to break down, and no one is there to lead you.

And when you have nowhere to go, do you stay in the same place?

Or do you wander aimlessly?

Or that, if you even don't have somewhere to go, do you still walk in a direction that you know will lead you to disaster?

If you truly knew where chaos dwelled, would you still go near?

Or would you stay away, fearing everything and nothing?

Just because you fear the unknown, does that truly make it frightening?

Does not knowing make it okay to be afraid or does it make you weak?

But, of course, asking yourself such things makes you want to scream and throw a fit.

And I do believe that, because of such, you can't handle life.

Or... you just finally understood, and no one else does. So you have no one to lead you.


	2. Russia

This is like my diary. Expect something's that you wouldn't think on your own; because people have a tendency to leave the light behind to embrace the darkness.

-RMS

* * *

Oh, how you love me.

I can see it through your eyes as I slowly bleed the life from your very soul... and yet, still your heart beats for me to take and destroy.

Little one, how could you trust me?

For I am evil.

Twisted and cold.

Bleak, dull, and lifeless with no heartbeat.

I cannot love, I cannot feel. And I can only get pleasure from other's suffering... so I ask again little one, how could you trust me?

Why do you leave your love and heart with me?

Don't you realize that I use you?

That I use your love and naïvety?

That I use your innocence?

How could you, how do you, love a monster like me?

While I do not understand, you love me, and I haven't been loved before.

So I will continue to use that love, to keep it until it and you run dry, until you can love me no more.

I will use you for my own gain; for I have never been loved before... and I won't give it up now.


	3. Austria

Please ignore these super fast and random updates of the same chapters.

-RMS

* * *

How come this happens?

This roaring feeling in my stomach, this pounding in my chest.

I wish I knew, oh how I wish.

But all I know is that you are to blame.

For I've never felt like this, and I don't wish to.

For I now know that my heart has started to beat again...

And it will be crushed by your hand.

But still, I cannot bring myself to care.

And that, that I do not care, is what scares me the most of all.

Not that I could shrivel up and be blown away by the wind because you.

Or that I could rot until I am but a shell.

No, I'm scared because for once in my long life...

I care for another more than myself.

And, I'm not sure if this is natural, or Fate playing its horrible game upon not just me but for both of us.

Because to them, we are meant to be... and there is no stopping Fate once they have decided what to thrust upon us.

And so I want to run and hide, like a coward.

But they forbid me.

So, I must risk both you and me for a silly little game to the Fates.

But to us, it is more. It is love. It is life.


	4. France

RMS

* * *

The heart has its reason, where of reason knows nothing.

How can reason know what lies inside the soul? The heart? The mind?

What is inside our souls are our auras, life forces, spirit, and true self.

Can reason explain that?

No.

It can barely explain itself.

How do you know when you're in love? How do you know that you're not?

How can you tell that you're in pain? How can you tell that you're overwhelmed with joy?

Your soul.

Some say that your eyes are the gate ways to the soul. They are correct.

Every emotion that is splayed through your soul, your core, your spirit, your heart, is shown in your eyes.

Your eyes can see everything, except yourself.

That is why they are the gates.

Because to look into your own eyes, to see your own soul, is forbidden. But it doesn't say that you can't look into others.

Your soul is precious, so no reason can break through it's hard cover of lacing emotions.

Emotions are just too strong for reason, and love is the strongest.

That is why reason is gone for those in love. Because after love, there is no more room for reason. No more need. No more use.


	5. Belarus and Ukraine

Got bored at school, so I wrote this.

-RMS

* * *

Death

Life

Dark

Light

Moon

Sun

What should you be afraid of?

Sad

Happy

Black

White

Night

Day

Whom should you stay away?

Secrets

Trust

Shadows

Seeing

Monsters

Friends

Which will be your end?

Demons

Angels

Sinners

Saints

Hate

Love

The end is near. So come with me.

Fear

We have more in common than you think

For us both can have fear

For us both can be prey

We are each other's prey and predators.

In this cycle that will never stop... until one of us becomes no longer predator... or prey.

Lies

Truth

Bad

Good

Pure

Tainted


	6. China in Russia's Eyes

A color poem, and don't tell me you didn't see this coming...

-RMS

* * *

White...

…As soft ruffled feathers that of an angel's wings.

Black...

…As the withered skin of a demons body.

Blue...

…As the sparkling beauty of a crystal lake.

Red...

…As the blood that pours from the beating heart.

Pink...

…As the haze of clouds that fill the mind.

Purple...

…As the shine of the darkness of night.

Green...

…As the lush foliage that surrounds the everlasting forest.

Orange...

…As the harsh rays that slowly fade with the setting sun.

Brown...

…As chocolate, the sweet that I crave...

But not as much as I crave you.

Your wondrous wings

Your withered mind

Your clear eyes

Your heart

Your feelings for me and I for you

Your soft flowing hair

Your kindness

Your radiance

You


	7. Germany

RMS

* * *

_Mercy_

A wonderful thing indeed, it is, though not many give it.

_Mercy_

The thing people cry out for when pegged against a stronger being.

_Mercy_

When given is something to be a precious gem among the most rare.

_Mercy_

When taken is abused as though it is but a dull, cold, ordinary rock.

_Mercy_

Is something that I will never give you.

_Mercy_

For this wonderful, rare, precious gift of a gem…

_Mercy_

…Was never once given to me.

_Please... show me Mercy..._


	8. America

Does anyone else think this describes America pretty well?

-RMS

* * *

You bundle everything up inside until it comes bursting out.

You never let down your façade.

.

Why don't you let down your walls?

Why don't you let your brilliant personality shine?

.

How do you go on without letting others know how you feel?

How do you cover up yourself?

.

When have you shown all of yourself to someone?

When have you closed up and never let someone get close to your heart?

.

Where upon this Earth have you shown all of your potential?

Where upon this Earth did you give your very soul?

.

Who has seen all of you, down to your very core?

Who will ever see it, if you allow them to?

.

Where?

Did you get your mask?

How?

Did you get your mask?

Why?

Did you get your mask?

When?

Did you get your mask?

Who?

Did you get your mask for?

What?

Does your mask look like?


	9. Japan

Enjoy.

-RMS

* * *

You can break my spirit

You can break my heart

You can break my sanity

You can break my mind

You can break my body

You can break my soul

But no one will ever break my will to go on

You can mend your spirit

You can mend your heart

You can mend your will

You can mend your mind

You can mend your body

You can mend your soul

But no matter what you do, you can never mend what has been taken. You can never mend your sanity once it has been broken.

But when you mend the rest, it will come back to you.


	10. China

_Another_ thing from Creative Writing.

-RMS

* * *

His arms folded beneath him

His head cradled in the fold.

A slight smile sits upon his lips

As his body shivers in the cold.

His chest rises and falls in time,

His breath nothing but puffy clouds.

A wrinkle appears on his brow

And before a frown can replace his smile,

I take my thumb and smooth it away.

His eyelids flicker as he dreams,

His eyelashes flutter with every move.

I know he dreams, but of what I wonder?

But, I suppose, that is the beauty of slumber.

His skin as pale as the surrounding snow,

His splayed hair, a personal black halo.

If he were to open his eyes,

What color would they hold?

Something common, such as brown?

Or something rare, such as gold?

But, I suppose, we will never know.


	11. Norway

RMS

* * *

Death is all around us, we can never change that.

But it is something we can get over; death at old age is normal, so though it hurts, you knew it was coming. Death by someone else is entirely different, but again nothing can be done about it.

Death does nothing but cloud the mind, and the people that help you through it should be held close, not pushed away.

When you have someone at arm's length and they don't want anything to do with you- that is when you have the right to be pissed.

And I can't give you any sympathy, because people go through death more than you, and I'm just not made to give it.

Want pity or sympathy; go to someone who knows how to lie. Want the truth, come to me. Because I'm not going to sugar coat it, I have had too much happen and no one sugar coated it for me.

I have been through more than you; I lost all feeling during that time. Don't let it happen to you, as well.


	12. Belarus

I wrote this a forever ago, enjoy.

-RMS

* * *

I love you, like nothing else in this world

I love you, but I can't take the pain anymore

I love you, how many times do I have to say it

I love you, how many times do you have to hear it

I don't want to have to say it, again and again and again

You hear it from me, every single day

But I have yet to hear you speak these words

If you must hear them, then they are more than just letters on an empty page

But if they mean something special to you, and I do too

Then why must you make me feel this way, this pain

Why must I have to endure all of these emotions?

You know what I feel for you is true

And I do know that you love me too

But I wish that I could hear the words I say to you everyday

I just wish I could hear you say

I love you, like nothing else in this world

I love you, more than these words can hold

I love you so much that could hold you

Until I die, until I breathe my final breath

But I know that these words will only come from me

But how I wish, how I deeply wish

That one day, these words will come from you

And that I can finally hear you say, I love you too


	13. Lithuania

And another oldie.

-RMS

* * *

Scars, everyone has them.

Even if you can't see them, they're there. And they can be fatal...

Some scars you can see, from anger, depression, or violence. From cutting yourself, smashing a mirror or window. To getting cut with a knife or hit with a glass bottle. Some are in states of mindless drunkenness, though others get comfort or pleasure in watching others suffer.

But, there are different scars as well, though you cannot see this type- they are there. Mental or emotional scars are much worse than physical scars. These are the ones that make you feel worthless, pathetic, meaningless, and have no reason to live. Scars like these can hide in anyone: me, you, your crush... your best friend. But it's not like they're going to tell you, but you have a chance to tell if they do.

Those who have emotional or mental scars are more depressed, but fake a lot more than an actor does. These people hide themselves in something: a sport, hobby, book, or anything that takes their mind off of the horrors of their subconscious. But the distraction can only last for so long, before they're trap back into the sorrowful confines of their twisted mind.

Though it is almost impossible to tell who have these scars, for they have mastered being who everyone thinks and wants them to be. Be warned though, these people will easily turn on you.

They could kill... and not feel any remorse, sympathy, or mercy for that person. But, it's not like you would be able to tell, they're not very violent unless provoked the right way.

I should know. I've almost killed before as well. And I was quite disappointed that it didn't work.

See? Anyone around you could be like me, question is- are you going to find out before you make someone like me go overboard? I've warned you, hopefully you take my headings.

And maybe you'll think twice about the people whom surround you.


	14. Prussia (Austria and Hungary)

And again, an old one.

-RMS

* * *

What is your definition of love? Some might say, "When someone is always there for you." Or, "Who will always want a smile on your face."

Neither of these is wrong, of course, but they're not right either.

Love is risky, dangerous, and messy. But love is beautiful, sweet, and priceless. That's why so many will do anything to bask in its wonderful glow.

To me though… well it's a little short, but keep in your comments till I get to the end.

Love to me is when they will walk away from you.

Now, I just know you guys are just bemused by what I just told you. So let me explain.

Love is when, even though you love that person so much, like it's about to burst from your chest, you will put their needs in front of your own. That if they are happy with someone else, you won't tell them that you love them, that you want them to be happy with that other person.

So, love is to walk away- even though it's tearing you apart- just because you know that the person you love is happy. And if you truly love him/her, then that's all you could ask for.


	15. Russia to Prussia (Berlin Wall)

RMS

* * *

Remember

It's the only thing you can trust now...

Remember

You can't rely on anything else now...

Remember

You will soon perish...

Remember

I will never let you leave me...

Never Forget

That you will forever be by my side...


	16. Lithuania and Poland

RMS

* * *

Once a dark and depressed being, we were one.

Though we were together, we could never see what was to be light.

But thanks to the darkness and to a being, a demon himself.

We were able to rise from the ashes like the mighty phoenix and be birthed to the light, like of which we were to see in another's eyes.

And we able to walk through the path of darkness of the past to the brilliant light of the future.

To Heaven, straight out of Hell.

To beyond and more.

To love and cherishment.

To friendship.


	17. Russia ll

Again, something for Creative Writing! Yay~!

-RMS

* * *

It is said that every ending

Is just another beginning.

I never believed that when one book

Is closed, another is opened.

That when one door closes, another opens.

I could never believe it true.

Maybe you could change my mind,

But you could not change the others.

"Who are the others?", you might ask.

They are the ones like me,

Who don't believe.

The ones who are lonely, the

Ones who are afraid, who are hurt.

When their story ended, it simply

_Vanished._

Their book simply stopped in the

Middle of a word and was never touched

Again.

So, you tell me how I'm suppose to

Believe when there are those whose book

Never even finished.

Whose door closed and their supposed

"Open door" is forever locked.

So, you tell me what to believe.


	18. Germany ll

I had actually texted this to a friend of mine.

-RMS

* * *

One can be lonely, but no one is truly alone.

If you are alone, then that is because you pushed everything away.

It is your own mistake, so make it a good mistake.

Though, if it is a mistake, how can it be good?

Easy. You use your will and sense to make it into a good thing.

Nothing and no one is ever against you.

It's all in your own mind that something becomes bad, when it could have opened up doors that you might not have known even existed.

It's all in the want, the want you have that can drive people to madness, to make something better.

But never go too far.

Because with this knowledge, people delude themselves into making bad choices, because they think they can fix it.

So be warned.

Nothing is as bad as you can make it. But never try and turn the situation into something that it can never be.


	19. Austria and Spain

Didn't expect those two, huh?!

-RMS

* * *

They will never be with you, except in death.

But do not worry for it is them that will suffer.

For you will be gone into heaven.

While they are sent to Hell.

But who made it so that demons were evil and angels good?

For when you meet an angel whom has given into sin,

Or demons who've climbed their way up with purity,

What will you do?

Who ever said that black, darkness, were fearful,

Or white, light, was beauty.

For it is the light that you see when like is taken from you.

And it is darkness that gives you breath.

Both cannot be without another,

For then everything were to be chaos.

As when there is fire, either a calming warmth or rampage flame,

Or ice, whether it be a soothing balm or frosty death,

They are lovers.

And so.

Will always be together.


	20. 2P England

...I don't even know...

-RMS

* * *

Insanity is a wonderful thing, is it not?

That everything just gets a brand new meaning.

Colors make you think in new patterns.

White isn't pure anymore. It is the color of the skin of a corpse.

Black isn't darkness. It is your unconsciousness.

Red, but of course, becomes the blood you spill.

Pink, the last color you see before it is taken over by white.

Blue, as in the watery look everything now has.

Now, places that you held dear are just the stands to your artwork.

Not everyone appreciates your artwork though.

And so, you do enough to make sure that everyone has one to like.

But you don't see the horrific value this has.

You're just giving immortality to those whom wished for it.

You're doing them a favor in keeping them forever incased in their bodies.

They never grow old, which is what they wanted, right?

So how come you're the bad guy?

Shouldn't they be at fault?

They are the ones who wanted this. They wished for it!

The eyes that stare back at you don't seem to agree.

They are filled with hostility, disgust, anger, and sadness.

One has a sort of glee on her face. You believe it is the wife of one of your statues.

So you ask.

She gives a sneer and a scowl, asking you how you can say it like that.

Like the human you mutated was nothing but a thing.

Your personal play-toy.

You answer back. Truthfully.

"I ask because when I had asked him about his wife, he told me that she was an amazing woman, and that if I had the pleasure to meet her, I hope you see her loveliness."

The woman backs down and cries, running out the room.

You don't understand why.

After all, she wanted the truth. That's all everyone in this room wants.

So how come when you give them it, they hate you for it?

This is how insanity works though, you think.

That you can't see what others do can't think the way they do.

But you are happy.

For you had made wondrous art.

You had given mortals a splash of color in their meaningless eyes.

For thanks to them.

You are now immortal.

Ironic, isn't it?

The ones that wished this unholy thing give it to them in the form of encasement.

While your work has just begun and there are many people who do enjoy your work.

They decide to make their own.

And you cannot be happier.

So, when it is your time to die, you just give a smile and a friendly wave.

Because insanity makes everything that much more beautiful.

You wish to share this beauty with everyone.

But you can't help but think.

What if they are the ones who are insane?

But you see blackness before you can think anymore.

And so goes the life of a man who just wanted to make art.

Grant peoples wishes.

Make them beautiful.

See the wonderful not the horrendous.

And give people happiness.

But.

Sadness comes in many forms.

And no one ever think about the one that committed the act.

They never ask.

And so insanity is lonely.

Because no one ever pauses to think-

Insanity claims more than just one life.


	21. America ll

*shrugs* It fits him, doesn't it?

-RMS

* * *

I am a butterfly

Let me soar

I am a butterfly

Don't pin me to the floor

For I live to fly

For my home is in the sky

Hidden in the clouds of old

Waiting for my story to be told

I am a butterfly

Let me soar

For I cannot take this anymore

I am a butterfly

Let me glide on the wind

I am a butterfly

Don't make this sin

For I am a butterfly

I am indeed wild and free

Do not take that away

It is what makes me, me.


	22. America and Russia

Man, I so DO NOT like RusAme...

-RMS

* * *

Once in life you fall in love

They said it would be happy times

Once in life you fall in love

But it was more confusing than following cursive lines

Once in life you fall in love

I don't believe that is what happened to me

Once in life you fall in love

Because, while of course, you and I were meant to be

Once in life you fall in _hate_

Though, instead of lovers, we are enemies.


	23. Canada

Does anyone else have a Creative Writing class...?

-RMS

* * *

It can be the clouds of the reaching fingers of trees

It can be strips of light or dark, or just one streak

It can bend and stretch the sky

It can lay flat and hover, not that high

It can map out pictures or give you a road

It can dot the landscape in a code

Whatever it is, it's here to stay

Whatever it is, this rainbow of gray.


	24. Russia lll

I thought of this while looking at trees...

-RMS

* * *

How limp they stand

How short they fall

How feeble they swing

Is this all?

How morbid it is

How they are quiet and asleep

How their mother is dying

Let them rustle and weep.

How in light breeze

They flutter and change

To their bright colors

The rainbow their range.

But when the General comes

He stops all birth

Say goodbye to your children

Say goodbye to the Earth.


	25. America and Canada

If y'all haven't noticed, with the random rapid fire updates, I have poetry in my Creative Writing class! Yay...

-RMS

* * *

When General comes, all is affected

But more to the North, he is directed.

The South cries to his brother

The North is gone, he is no other.

North is frozen in his own land

A Winter Wonder? More like his last stand.

South is bedridden, his power is gone

Gone are the brothers whom laid arm in arm.

North, his skin pale; South, his skin red

South, his eyes bright; North, his eyes dead.

Lips hot and cool to the touch

Yet both are black, it's not much.

But do not fret, do not worry

The General not yet gone, but is in a hurry.

A hurry to waste this land away

But remember that it shall grow again one day.


	26. America lll

I feel bad admitting this, but I wrote this while watching one of the 'special' kids at my school play basketball...

-RMS

* * *

Elbows out

Up on toes

A happy disposition

A little cheer

For every accomplishment

A clap, such a small one

For every fail and win

The echoing sounds of laughter

Bounce through all ears

A smile never gone

Yet he is all alone

A stiff, smooth movement

Like one on skates

He shares his happiness

But with only those

Like him

Yet, we continue to cheer

For we know

He will soon miss

Again and again.


	27. The World

I think it's the last line that really get's ya...

-RMS

* * *

There was a time when the mighty had fallen

And when the brave was weak.

There was a time when the strong had crumbled

And when the future was bleak.

There was a time when light could no longer shine

And the dark was just too deep to see.

There was a time when good turned bad

And when they asked for anguished pleas.

There was a time when colors were washed out

And no one could be different.

There was a time when it was only black and white

And everything was ruled by a tyrant.

But now there's a time where the mighty can stand up again.

Now there's a time where the brave don't have to be weak.

Now there's a time when the strong can have peace.

And the future is bright, not bleak.

But now there's a time when the light burns bright and hot.

Now there's a time when the dark is gone, it's caught.

Now there's a time when the good is on our side.

Now there's a time when we can let out our cries.

But now there's a time when the colors are pure and clear.

Now there's a time when everything isn't the same.

Now there's a time when black and white are friends.

Now there's a time when we aren't ruled by a tyrant.

And now... there's a time... when we all... can be... together

Now's the time when everything isn't just wrong or right.

Because now's the time when we will take over

And we shall make this world into something purer.

Because now is the time for us to rule over

And we shall take this time to change everything.

For we were the mighty, we were the weak.

For we were those who crumbled, we were the future.

For we were the light, we were the deep.

For we were the good, we were the pleas.

For we were the washed out colors, we were the difference.

For we were both black and white, and we were the tyrant.

So, we are the ones to stand up again, we are the ones who were brave.

So, we are the strong that gets peace, we are the bright, bright future, no matter how bleak.

So, we are the bright and hot light, we are the dank and cold dark.

So, we are the good that let out the cries, we are the colors, pure as sky.

So, we continue to be different and stay black and white.

Because we shall forever be that tyrant who killed in the night.


	28. Canada ll

Background: I wrote this in 20 minutes while sitting outside my Bio. class.

-RMS

* * *

Glow of Fading Moon, let your light burn for seconds more. Let the shine of Rising Sun reach the peak before you lessen your gaze. It is your time to rest, but do not fret. Never has Rising Sun wish to take your place. While you, Fading Moon, were among the pinpricks of Star Dust that floated to your side, Rising Sun was forever there, helping you to keep from fully fading.

Star Dust is spread in pinpricks, to never be an actor, but the background for an enormous play.

Rising Sun is up and away, setting the stage for an enormous play.

Fading Moon is upon the backdrop with light forever shined upon for an enormous play.

Even when your light is gone and others take your applause, just remember: They are the background and supporting characters, the lights and sounds in an enormous play called, "Life."

And you, Fading Moon, are the leading actor.


	29. Dear Hungary (Love, Prussia)

Ah! Truth be told, a friend wrote this and I tweaked it! But he doesn't have an account, he's just in my 2nd hour. *For those PruHun lovers!*

-RMS

* * *

What is love?

Love is keeping her on my mind from the moment I wake up until the second I fall asleep.

Love is wanting to hold her close whenever she's around.

Love is wishing I had more time in the day to spend with her.

Love is not being in a relationship so often times I have to hold my tongue and not pour my heart out to her.

Love is staring from a distance and admiring both her internal and external beauty.

Love is asking myself, "What if I deserved her?"

Love is the times I was able to lend her an ear.

Love is willing to listen because I want to share in her joys and pains.

Love is the countless number of times she was there for me.

Love is wanting to take back what I did to upset her.

Love is lying awake at night wondering if I've become the type of guy she always tells me that she can't stand.

Love is wanting to make it up, and ask for her forgiveness.

At the end of the day I find myself unable to tell her how I really feel.

So what is love?

Love is indescribable.

Love is undying.

Love is precious.

Love is her.

But I guess I'm one of many people who are just not meant to find love.

So, I guess ultimately, in the very end...

Love is a bitch.


	30. The World ll

This is an A to Z poem. (It has an official name, but I can't be bothered to look it up right now...) *Xanthous is a yellowish color of the skin.*

-RMS

* * *

A moon peeking out from

Behind white and fluffy

Clouds mark the

Divergence the

Earth has taken on.

From the moonlight, both boy and

Girl stared at the

Highlighted landscape that foretold of their

Impending deaths.

Just as the pink glare of the rising sun became

King in the night sky,

Lightly the dust of stars floated and gathered

Measurably upon the

Never ending sea of dead grass.

Oceans of the deceased,

Perished by a deadly

Queen with scepter in hand.

Running afoul, the corpses make their way

South,

Trying to rid life from the burnt planet.

Universes abound and

Voids waiting to be filled

With the lone survivors of the apocalypse, to hold the

Xanthous colored humans.

Yet, it shall only happen again as we break the

Zone we made and, yet again, overflow it.


	31. Fem Romano

This is what I had 2 months ago for V day.

-RMS

* * *

Whether it be Oak or Maple, Hazel or Caramel, it is either limp or fluffed. Neither green nor yellow, blue nor grey, they glint neither hard nor soft. They still shield everything away, away from those who try to see past the blinds and into her mind. Many variations of one color letting her blend into the background, and many different colors swirling together in combinations that need codes to unlock.

An ever-switching safe that holds thoughts instead of riches. And she is waiting for a certain thief to come unlock it. Without the code.

Will you let me be that thief?

-Happy Valentine's Day,

Your Secret Admirer

.


End file.
